Pirates of the Caribbean: The Stranger
by peachybabe247
Summary: When Will Turner meets a stranger that asks for his help, Will is unsure until he learns a secret that only Jack knew.
1. Default Chapter

Pirates of the Caribbean. The stranger  
  
Three years after Jack Sparrow left on the Black Pearl, Will Turner and his wife Elizabeth had stayed in Port Royal to tell their son Jack the stories of being pirates themselves. Will would still sail but not as often as he would have liked to.  
It was a sunny but cold morning that Will left his home to go to his blacksmith shop. When he opened the door, he noticed the swish of a cape and drew a sword from the bench. Slowly walking around the room looking for the stranger. He saw nothing and lowered the sword thinking it must have been his imagination. Then a sword came at his head, he ducked and it hit the wooden beam next to him, and got stuck as it's owner tried to pull it out. Will put the tip of his sword at the stranger's neck.  
"I don't take kindly to being attacked." he said keeping his eyes on the stranger.  
"I don't take kindly to losing." The stranger answer  
"Who are you?" Will asked  
"A friend of Sparrow." he said huskily  
"A friend would not attack."  
"A friend would if it got your attention, Turner."  
Will stopped and looked at the stranger, he was wearing all black and was masked, and all he could see was his eyes.  
"Will you not unmask so that I can see my attackers face?" He glared  
"Afraid not. My face is one secret I would like to keep." The stranger pushed the sword tip from his neck and walked around, re-tiring his cape. "My name however you can have, it is Gaybrial. I have returned here to ask for your help Turner."  
"It's Will."  
"Your name is not important. We must leave here now."  
" Why?" Said Will, "I don't even know what we have to do and why should I help you."  
"Believe it or not Will Turner, you owe me more then you think. There is a jewel named the Rider of the West and I need it. To save me I can't do it without you Will. Please." he stopped.  
"I owe you nothing, but I believe what you say for some reason. I have a ship, we leave tomorrow." With that they departed.  
  
Next Morning.  
  
Will stood on the docks, his wife and son behind him. He remembered this scene; except it were himself and his mother, and his father was leaving. He knelt down to his son and made the boy promise to take care of his mother. To Elizabeth he kissed her good bye and promised he would return.  
The stranger soon appeared at the side of the boat saying nothing until Will appeared at his side. "On and forward I suppose." The stranger said with ease, "That boy, is he yours?" he looked at Will.  
"Yes. He's Jack," said Will walking to the bat and steering them off. Gaybrial remained looking at the small boy, saying nothing to Will until Port Royal was out of sight.  
"We have to go to Tortoga, I need to pick up some stuff there. You need a crew." Gaybrial yelled from the other side of the boat.  
Will looked back. "Do you believe I cannot handle this boat on my own?"  
"No I don't believe, I know." Gaybrial returned.  
They did not talk much through the rest of their journey to Tortoga. It was quiet and easy. Will wondered why this man was so familiar. He could not put his finger on it, but he knew there was more to this shady character then meet the eye. Thinking silently about this, Gaybrial walked past and looked at him. Gaybrial thought of how much Will looked like his father, he was distracted when Tortoga came into view, and there stood a fine ship.  
" You knew. You knew the Black Pearl would be here." Will muttered.  
"There is your crew, master Turner." Gaybrial whispered, smiling. 


	2. Jack is back

Chapter 2  
  
Gaybrial and Will steeped into the same pub that Will remembered going into with Jack. Gaybrial in a way reminded him of Jack, he was very commanding but in a way humours. Gaybrial walked over to the bar and began talking in a low whisper to the barman, while Will waited patiently out of earshot. It was not long that Gaybrial returned to Will's side and approached him.  
"Come on, we need to find Jack. They say that the Black Pearl is moving on tomorrow so we had better get there." He realised walking to the door and waiting for Will.  
"Why is it so important that we find Jack?"  
"Jack is the only one who knows where the Rider of the West is." Gaybrial muttered as they left.  
"This rider of the west better be very important." Will said to himself.  
After making their way to the dock where the Black Pearl was, they climbed aboard.  
"You have no business on this ship!" someone yelled running over to them. "OHH. It's you." They replied. "We thought you were dead."  
"It seems you were mistaken," Gaybrial said.  
"And Will good to see you again." The shipman said looking at Will.  
It was then that Will noticed Jack coming up from below deck, he stopped at Will and looked at him a childish smile upon his face. He then noticed Gaybrial and it was almost fear on his face.  
"You. I thought you were dead." Then a little laugh came from Jack.  
"Yeah. It's good to see you again too Jack." Gaybrial walked forward and shook Jack's hand.  
"Ahh William it's. hang on." Jack looked at Gaybrial "You mean to say that you." Gaybrial nodded " and he..." Gaybrial shook his head.  
He bent down and whispered something in Jack's ear, Jack slowly agreed to whatever Gaybrial was saying to him. Jack quickly changed the subject.  
"Well it looks like we have some new gang members." He shouted to the crew, "We leave at first light. Savvy?" Gaybrial nodded.  
That night Will watched Gaybrial leave his bed and make his way up to the deck. He followed, for some reason he did not trust this character completely. He heard Jack and Gaybrial talking.  
"Do you think he will figure it out?" Gaybrial muttered under his hood.  
"You know what I think: If he is any thing like you he will."  
"That's what I'm worried about." Gaybrial answered to his company, " Too smart for his own good."  
"You owe him your allegiance." Jack said gulping down some rum.  
" I owe him nothing!" snapped Gaybrial "he owes me"  
"Is it that bad to be like your brother?" Jack wavered on the spot.  
Will stumbled back and the board below his feet let out a creak, Gaybrial suddenly turned and stared at Will running towards him. Will bolted backwards but got gripped by the collar and held back.  
"What did you hear?" Gaybrial put a tighter hold on William, "What did you hear?"  
"Enough" Will let out and was released.  
"You were not supposed to hear that." Gaybrial said. "Did you understand it?" Will nodded.  
At this motion Gaybrial took off the mask and reviled Will. Well an older looking Will, but it was him in the flesh. Will stared into his brother's eyes.  
"I have a lot to tell you Will and more to show you." He stopped for a minuet and then began. "Our father never had just one son he had two, he never told anyone about me except Jack." At this bit Jack stepped forward and pointed his thumbs at himself and mouthed the word "me". "You were born two years later to the day, I left when I was five and went with our father to the ships. He said to me that the day you were born, he put a curse on us. We can never fight against each other or something terrible will happen. Though I don't know what." Will shuffled a little, "I have been searching for a cure my whole life so that I could rid myself of this curse and be free to leave." He looked at Will, "Why do you want the curse lifted?" he said, "You father always wanted to protect me so I could be like him, the King of the Seas, but I don't want that. Jack has been helping me to do so but I needed you to help break the curse." "What did you mean by you owe me your allegiance?" Will asked proudly, "If it weren't for you I wouldn't have the curse that made me stay instead of leaving years ago." Will could not understand how his brother could be so unlike himself. 


	3. The islands

Chapter 3  
  
When the morning arose, Gaybrial and Will joined the crew on the Black Pearl, ready to set sail that morning. The events of the night before were all that Will could think about. Gaybrial, however, seemed to not care about Will knowing his secret. He strutted on board, greeted the crew and went to the top of the boat. Will joined him there.  
"Do you remember our father?" Asked Will carefully.  
"No, not really, he never spent much time with me; he preferred the boats." Gaybrial answered blankly, "I never wanted to be on boats, you can bet what Dad thought of that." He paused, "That girl I saw you with on the docks back at Port Royal. Who is she?"  
Will was a little stunned, "She's my." he stopped as his brother nodded and walked off. "Why do you struggle with the truth? You always know everything."  
"That's because most of the time I do." He shouted back to him.  
"Is it that hard to stand there and listen to me?"  
"Why should I listen when I already know the answer?" he looked up, "Let me guess, 'you love her, you would do anything for her, yet you are unsure whether she feels the same for you or not'. Am I wrong?" Gaybrial raised an eyebrow.  
Will said nothing instead he realised that his brother knew more then he had first thought.  
During their journey they crossed a fleet ship, which yelled across from their side that they were here to arrest Jack Sparrow.  
Both brothers turned to face Jack with a look that said 'I knew you would do something like that.' The Black Pearl was soon boarded. Jack for some reason didn't fight for it; he simply shouted 'Savvy.' to Gaybrial, who rolled his eyes.  
"Why didn't he put up much of a fight?" Will asked to a member of the crew.  
"Why does he need to with him here?" motioning to Gaybrial.  
At this thought Will hurried over to his brother and peered over the side of the boat to see Jack being clapped in irons.  
"You have a plan?" Will muttered.  
"Yes. You stay out of my way." Gaybrial said jumping off the Black Pearl onto the other ship and drawing his sword. Will drew his and jumped off the boat as well. He had decided that he wanted to help his brother.  
Gaybrial took out all the men that stood against him. Will watched in shock, as he slowly realised that Gaybrial could fight better then himself. Will became enticed in a battle while his brother walked through all his. Will got a kick in the stomach and feel to the ground, the solider stood over him, his sword reflecting the sunlight onto the deck next to Will. He raised his sword, Will looked around for anything to help him. The solider brought it down Will closed his eyes and heard a clang, then a thud next to him. He was grabbed round the collar and pulled up to his brother's height.  
  
"I told you to stay there!" he glared upwards, "I can't protect you all the time!" he let him go, "and learn to fight." Will was stunned. "You!!" Gaybrial pointed without looking at Jack who seemed to have been trying to get back on board without being noticed. "I told you not to do that. You always do that, you know I hate it. Your always 'savvy' next time I won't do it I refuse!" Gaybrial shouted as he left.  
Will and Jack looked at each other and started to laugh.  
"You always do that?" Will said to Jack.  
"Good way to train. That." Jack said taking a gulp of rum. They both grabbed their swords and followed Gaybrial back on bored, still holding back laughter.  
"Captain Sparrow we are coming up to the Dunerai islands."  
"No, not good. Turn the big boat around. Not good." Jack said running around the crew to the top of the boat.  
Gaybrial surfaced from below deck.  
"Where are we going Jack?" he said confused.  
"No where. Just floating." Said Jack rapidly.  
"Eyy. He is just fooling you boy. We are going to the Dunerai Islands." Everybody stopped and looked at Gaybrial all except Will and Jack. Jack was standing with his head in his hands. Will was looking around confused. Why had they not wanted Gaybrial to know where they were? Gaybrial had turned white, his eyes were red.  
"Fine." Gaybrial turned on his heels and walked off. Jack followed quietly.  
"Why did he not want us to go to the Dunerai Islands?" Will asked to a crewman.  
"It is a sad tale to tell and only Jack and Gaybrial know it for what it is." The crewman whispered, "As his brother, I would expect you to know." He grinned and walked off. Will was left standing on his own thinking about what to ask his brother. 


	4. The truth

Chapter 4  
  
When they reached the Dunerai Islands, Will waited for the crew to get off the boat onto the island. Only Jack and Gaybrial remained on the Black Pearl. Will confronted them: "Hey. Are you not going into town?" He looked at Jack who shuffled away from Gaybrial.  
Gaybrial looked up, " What?" he looked shocked, "You mean a great pirate like yourself doesn't know the stories!" He looked at Jack "I would have thought you would have told him." Jack shook his head.  
"I didn't even know he was your brother." He said standing up tall.  
"Right. Ok" he smiled at Will, "Have a good time." He turned to Jack "You too."  
Jack and Will left together. "Why did he not tell me." Asked Will  
"Do you remember when we were trying to find Elizabeth, you said you would die for her. I can tell you that you two are more a like then you think." Jack kept walking as Will stopped and thought. Yes he did remember but how could Gaybrial die for someone, he didn't have anyone. Or maybe he did, Will wasn't sure. They have never discussed it.  
"You would do well to not use you name here." Jack said when Will had caught up.  
"Why?" Will asked but Jack said nothing.  
  
Will and Jack split up to look for different things. Will headed into a bar looking to see if his father had ever been here.  
When he was in the nearest one he could find. He began listening to some drunks talking of old tales of the sea.  
"I remember when you beat your brother at boat racing yet he became the sailor not you!" They all turned to a man that looked oddly familiar. He laughed.  
"Yes, that was true."  
"Though that boy of his was the same, never too keen on sailing but great at it." He stopped, "Whatever happened to him. Bet he never got in a boat again after his wife and kids died because of it."  
The man they were talking to jumped forwards with a knife. Will automatically got up. The man held a knife to his 'friends' neck. "Don't you ever talk about him like that." He snarled. Will started to walk out when someone shouted and he looked round to see everyone looking at him. Will took a step towards the door. They all got up and drew their swords. "Who are you, boy?"  
"That's him that is. Bootstraps boy." Said one of the men in the crowd.  
"It's true." Said Will  
The man looked at him. "No you are not the one we are thinking of, you are to young to be him." Will said nothing, he was thinking about what they had been talking about and decided to ask a question. He looked around a little scared; for once he wanted his brother around.  
"You were talking about Gaybrial weren't you?" The men said nothing obviously contemplating what to say.  
"Yes. You know him. Is he here?" Said the ringleader lowering his sword. Will was relived.  
"I know him, yes, but no he is not here." Will lied,  
The leader gave a chuckle; Will was uneasy but not threatened. "Bootstrap's boy number two." He said to the rest in the bar, "Well well well, I haven't seen you since you were a baby, aren't you going to say hi to your uncle." Will was shocked he never thought he had an uncle but he never considered that he did.  
"What you gonna do wiv 'im Sam." Sniggered someone in the bar.  
"Yes, I was just thinking about that." He yelled back to them. They all laughed.  
Will felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, only to find his brother and jack standing their swords pointed at Sam.  
"Ahh little William lied to me. It seems big brother is here to protect you." Sam pushed the blade from his neck.  
"Give it a rest Sam, you know you can't kill him." Snarled Gaybrial. Will was watching the tension between them and felt Jack slip a sword to his hand. He felt slightly more confident.  
"Maybe I couldn't kill the little rat but they could." he waved to the boys behind him. Who all put their swords down as Gaybrial put his up and waved them cheekily to come and fight him. They shook their heads.  
"Some army." Gaybrial laughed at his uncle. "Stay away from him." He warned. "Or I'll kill you all."  
"Still the same cheeky little brat that I raised, like your father, I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance. But I had to stick with what I did to you last time you were here." Before Will could think, Gaybrial was holding his uncle to the floor and throwing countless punches at him. Jack rushed forward and grabbed him to his feet. Their uncle panted and climb to his. Will held his brother up and for the first time did not feel him try and get free.  
"Maybe he can't kill you, but I can." Said Jack  
"Ahh that would ruin the fun." Laughed Sam  
Will grabbed his brother as he had tried to jumped at his uncle again.  
"Lets go." Said Jack angrily.  
"Come again soon and enjoy yourselves." Shouted Sam as Jack held the door open. Will noticed Gaybrial pull away from him. Gaybrial pulled a knife from his pocket and through it at the bar. It impaled Sam's shoulder.  
Gaybrial laughed. "I only thought it, I didn't physically stab him did I?" Will noticed he was now a friend in his brother's eyes by the way Gaybrial was taking to him. Will laughed. Gaybrial grabbed him round the shoulders and walked back to the boat, Jack shouting at them that he had run out of rum. 


	5. Hidden secret

Chapter 5  
  
"You know," said Gaybrial as he and Jack re-boarded the Black Pearl, Jack as happy as he could get watching Will carry in a truck load of Rum "That stuff will be the end of your days" Jack laughed and slapped Gaybrial's shoulder.  
"If you are anything like your father then I will watch you sink to Davie Jones' Locker before I do." Jack stopped a little frightened by the look on Gaybrial and Will's faces. Even he knew that Gaybrial was a hundred times more a better fighter then himself. Will too.  
"You know Jack," Gaybrial bending closer over Jack who cowered away, "That is quite true." and he laughed. However Will did not.  
"How can you say that about our father?" Will said slightly annoyed at his brother. Gaybrial looked at him.  
"You would say that you are Daddy's little pirate. You know nothing." Gaybrial walked away trying to calm himself before he did something stupid.  
  
"I am more of a pirate then you will ever be." This was a kick in the stomach for Gaybrial, he walked over drew his sword but it was stopped by Jack. Who shock his head.  
"Jack move." Gaybrial said not taking his eyes off Will. Jack didn't even flinch. "I won't tell you again Jack move!" Jack shuffled but stood his ground. "Right, I get it, you protect him and I stand here as though my word means nothing. If that is the fact then I will be dropped off at Port Royal." At this Gaybrial walked away.  
"What does he mean?" Will asked, "Dropped of at Port Royal?"  
"This may not be a good time for Gaybrial to tell you, but I can." He sat on the edge of the boat and waited for Will. "Not long after you were born Gaybrial went to live with his uncle, after he realized he never wanted to be a pirate. He was raised in believing that he was the only one who could help himself. He needed to find his own way. He got married one day, without telling his uncle. Who, as you could imagine, was furious; they had two daughters. He never took them sailing or anything, until one day his oldest daughter pleaded to go on a boat so he took them round the Dunerai islands. Thinking he could make it back before a storm hit he started back. But got caught in it. Another boat collided with theirs and he was washed up on shore, he never found his family, not a single trace." Jack looked around for Gaybrial and didn't see him.  
"Why didn't he tell me?" Will asked.  
"Do you think he liked the fact that you were married with kids and he wasn't?" He stopped "It was your uncle in the other boat. Gaybrial never forgave him, the curse meant he couldn't kill him."  
Will and Jack continued to talk. What he didn't know was that round the hull of the boat Gaybrial could hear them talking. He looked around the hull the pain of being on a boat suddenly coming back to him. He hated Will and he hated Jack. What right did they have to say how he was feeling? Port Royal was at least three days away, so he had to keep himself occupied until then. 


	6. Back to the Port

Chapter 6  
  
At Port Royal!  
  
"Land ahoy Captain!" yelled a crewman on the Black Pearl as Port Royal came into view. Everyone moved to the front of the boat to see the island. Gaybrial arrived on the deck and strutted around it to see Port Royal. It was the first time that he had seen it without a mask on. They landed on the dock and each headed their separate ways to explore the town. Gaybrial was tying a small bag full of, what looked to Will, money. Will approached him to try and mend the barrier between he and his brother.  
"Hey. Are you really going? I thought you need my help." Will asked him.  
"I work alone Will, I should have realized that from the beginning." He looked at Will. "I was wrong. You are a better pirate then me." He started to walk to the dock. "Now are you going to introduce me to that nice young lady I saw with you last time!" Gaybrial smiled. Will got the hint and followed his brother.  
  
Will knocked on the door to the manor house in which he lived and turned around the back to see if she was around. Elizabeth opened the door and hugged Gaybrial who had been left standing on the doorstep. It was the first time that Gaybrial had noticed the comparison between himself and his little brother.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Will reappearing round a corner. Elizabeth let go of Gaybrial and looked at Will.  
"Will?" she said at Will.  
"Yes," answered Will.  
"Will?" she said looking at Gaybrial. "No." Gaybrial answered. "Gaybrial, this is my wife Elizabeth." Said Will proudly looking at his brother and then shrinking back when he noticed the look on Gaybrial's face. "The older brother." Gaybrial added charmingly more then usual, he bent down and kissed Elizabeth's hand who gave a girlie swoon. "Well then, you had best come in." she said to Gaybrial and Will. Moving aside to let them through. Laughing to herself as she noticed that both of them walked in proudly. They settled in the Living Room and looked around to notice all the fancy paintings, it was incredibly different from the boat. Elizabeth walked in with a maid close behind them carrying a tray of tea. Then a small boy ran in skidding as he turned the corner on the wooden floor, and jumping on his dad's lap. "Hello Daddy." Said baby Jack. "Hey you. I suspect you have been taking care of your mother." Will asked to the small boy. "Uh huh!" he glanced over to his dad's brother and looked at him slightly shy "Who are you?" He asked rudely. "Jack!" said his mother angrily looking at Gaybrial. "No it's ok." Gaybrial muttered turning to his nephew. "He is your uncle, Gaybrial." Will answered to his son. Gaybrial put a hand out and was greeted by the small boy doing the same.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. Followed by the voices of two men, one was the butler, the other was long forgotten to Elizabeth but very familiar to Gaybrial and Will, who both put their heads in their hands. It wasn't long before Jack walked in too the living room. He was greeted by a look from Elizabeth and a cheery giggle from baby Jack. "Dad, why has that man got a stick in his hair?" Giggled the little boy. Gaybrial laughed but was stumped by Jack, when he got a look that meant 'shut up' from Jack. "Jack, meet your godfather, Jack." Said Will, looking confused at what he had just said. Gaybrial looked at Jack and then came out with something totally random. "Can we meet this Commodore fellow?" Will looked at him then at Jack and they said their goodbyes to Elizabeth and Baby Jack and left the house for Jack to meet the Commodore. 


End file.
